High School Story
by Snowflake Eliza Cahill Sparkle
Summary: Annabeth Chase is the school nerd. Percy Jackson is the most popular student there. Both hate each other. What will happen when they are united under two people? I know this is cliche but I'm doing this anyways. There is more than Percabeth. Don't worry others. There is more.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys. Like I said in the summery, this is a very cliché idea but it is a good one so I'm going to do it. If you don't like it, too bad, I'm doing it anyways. Hope you enjoy. :).**

* * *

Annabeth POV

My phone rang at 5 in the morning. I (of course) was already awake. I looked at my phone. Elizabeth. _What is she doing up this early? She hates waking up early. _I thought. I picked up the phone.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Is that how you greet a friend? Whatever. I can't reach Thalia and I know it's your first day of school _so _can you be her alarm clock?" she asked.

"Okay, but I have one question," I said.

"Go ahead."

"Are you hiding something?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes and that was two questions. I have to go now. Bye."

"Bye." The call ended. I shook my head sighing to myself. _How does she know this stuff?_ I thought.

Elizabeth is one of my childhood friends. We've known each other _forever_. But then she had to move. To California. All the way across the country. I remember when she had to leave. Lots and lots of crying and fussing. We kept in touch when she moved, but the calls were and still are getting less frequent.

I shook my head, getting out of my reminiscing. _I will not let those memories get to me again. But I must complete this favor I promised to do. I will never let my friends down._ I took my phone and called Thalia. It rang for some time before she picked it up.

"Hello?" Thalia said in a groggy voice.

"It's Annabeth," I said.

"I know that. Your caller ID showed up when you called. Why did you called so early in the morning?" Thalia said.

"Elizabeth told me to be your alarm clock. I know I'm going to have to threaten you so get up or else I'll personally come to your house and drag you out of bed." I said, smirking.

"You're smirking right? Gods, seriously. Fine I'm getting out of bed," Thalia said. I heard the sound of sheets moving.

"You'd better. I should come and check if you really are out of bed.

"Na. I'm fine. How about this? I'll come to school on the time you say."

"Okay." _Why is she making negotiations? Everyone is acting weird today. I wonder what's going on._

"So what time?" I shook myself out of my thoughts for the second time today.

"7:30 a.m. Sharp." I said. Thalia groaned.

"I'd better start. Bye." She cut the call. _She's being so cooperative. It's like she doesn't want me at her house. Can't dwell on this too much. I must go to the library. _

I went downstairs and found my step mother in the kitchen.

"Hello Annabeth. You're extra early today. How come?" she asked placing a plate of waffles in front of me. **(I hate it when people say Annabeth's stepmother, I forgot her name, is mean. She redeemed herself right? So everything's okay. In this story, Annabeth's stepmother is not mean and Annabeth loves her, so deal with it.)**

"I really need to go to the library at school," I answered, drizzling syrup on my waffles.

"Always the library is it," her stepmother sighed. "Oh, well see you after school." I smiled and left the house.

"Annabeth! You still have time before the bus comes!" She called. I looked at my watch. 6:45. Oops. My bus comes at 7:00. I turned around.

"Sorry, I just really need to go," I said.

"It's fine. I need to talk to you anyways," she said.

"About what?" I asked. She hesitated for a long time.

"After school, okay, now hurry you're going to be late for the bus!" She said giving me my lunch box and ushering me out the door. _What was that all about? Very strange day. Very strange._

I climbed into the bus and greeted the bus driver with a nod. I was the only one there since my stop was the first. I sat down in my regular seat at the front out of the way where every else normally sit.

After a few minutes, the bus was filled with noise. I had tried to read my book but it was too loud. So I decided to look out the window to pass time. **(It's actually a very good method. I do it.)** What I saw surprised me so much.

There skateboarding on the sidewalk was Elizabeth accompanied by none other than the most popular person (or jerk in my head) in school, Percy Jackson. Elizabeth's blond hair was flowing behind her and her blue and sea green outlined eyes were sparkling with excitement. I looked at Percy. I hate to admit it, but he's cute. His messy black hair was flying all over the place and his sea green eyes matching Eli's had their regular mischief in them. I looked behind them. There on a bicycle was a girl with choppy brown hair braided into a single braid with feathers. Her eyes were all colors, it was hard to tell what color they were.

"Wait up, Eli!" The girl called.

"Sorry can't! I need to beat Kelp Head here to the school!" Eli said, picking up speed. The girl laughed.

"Don't call me that!" Percy said, matching their paces. I noticed a part of a earbud sticking out of Eli's pocket. I rolled my eyes. "So Miss Princess, you think you can beat me." That's new.

"Shut up, Kelp Head!" Eli said, racing ahead.

"This is very entertaining, you know," the girl said. She was resting her elbows on the handlebars and controlling the bike. Eli and Percy looked at each other (Eli was still ahead).

"Shut up Beauty Queen!" they both yelled. The girl started chasing them until all of them were out of sight. The bus stopped signalling that we were at the school. I found Thalia sitting at the front steps with Eli, Percy and the mystery girl. Eli saw me and jumped up.

"Surprise!" she yelled and gave me a bone crushing hug.

"Can't breathe," I sputtered. She let me go.

"Sorry," she said still smiling. I caught Thalia, Percy and the mystery girl roll their eyes. "Oops i forgot to introduce. This is Piper." Eli gestured to the mystery girl. She smiled. "And this is Annabeth." I waved.

"A.k.a Annie," Thalia said. "don't call her that or else she will kill you."

"Percy, your friends are calling you,"Eli said, pointing to a group of people who were looking at Percy.

"How do you know who I hang out with?" Percy asked.

"Guessed," she replied instantly. Percy got up.

"See ya later, cuz," Thalia said waving to him. Percy went to his group and they welcomed him.

"You two are cousins?" I asked astonished. Thalia nodded. "So in other words, the biggest jerk in the school is my best friend's cousin." Thalia nodded again.

"You do know that he is my half brother?" Eli said, tilting her head. I went wide eyed. She waved her hand dismissing the comment."doesn't matter. He _is_ an idiot and a jerk." I relaxed.

"Hello, I'm here too," Piper said.

"Sorry,"Eli said. "Piper is my friend from California who also happens to be my aunt. It's very confusing." I smiled. The bell rang.

"Oh my gods! I forgot to go to the library!" I exclaimed.

"Seriously, the library," Piper said raising her eyebrows.

"Don't mind that. She always has some reason to go to the library," Thalia and Eli said in unison. I glared at them. Piper laughed.

"Let's just go," I said, pretending to stomp away. The three of them laughed. As we started to walk into the school, Thalia stopped suddenly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I forgot to tell you. My younger brother is coming to this school," Thalia said.

"So you mean that the oh so mighty Jason Grace is coming to a lowly school in New York," Eli said, with hand gestures and accent and all. Thalia laughed.

"Yes, that would be another way to say it," she said, while laughing. "Now come on, I have English next and I need to catch on my sleep." Everyone laughed at this while we went into the school with a huge banner up front saying, _Welcome Back!_

* * *

**I know this isn't that good, but I tried my best. If there were any grammar mistakes, please blame on my very stupid brain. Okay. Please criticize me. It will help. Please review.**

**~Snowflake**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long. I was really busy. There was testing and I was starting new stories and I didn't find the time to finish and post this chapter. So, with no further delay, Chapter 2!**

**Disclaimer:I do not and will not ever ever ever ever own Percy Jackson and Kane Chronicles no matter how much I wish.**

* * *

Piper POV

"Nice school," I said when we walked in. We all nodded in agreement. When we reached the classrooms, we went our separate ways. Thalia and Eli went to English while Annabeth and I went to History. We both sat in seats in the back, even though Annabeth wanted to be in the front but I insisted.

Then His Royal Kelp Head came in. His friends swarmed around him like a bunch of bees. They came toward us.

"You're in my seat," one of the twins said.

"What?" I said, looking at them quizzically.

"You're in my seat," he repeated. I looked at Annabeth. She was glaring at everyone.

"Actually you don't own the seat. The school does," I said. The other twin opened his mouth to say something, but Percy stopped him.

"Come on. We can sit here," he led them to some seats. The twins just started shooting glares at me. I returned them back with even more intensity.

The class went on with a tense atmosphere, that the teacher couldn't, for some reason, notice. Annabeth just ignored the atmosphere and was listening to the teacher. I was fiddling with my braid and ignoring the teacher and the atmosphere.

Finally, class was over. The English and History rooms are right across from each other so when me and Annabeth came out, we saw Thalia, Eli and a boy laughing their heads off. The boy had blond hair and blue eyes like Thalia's. He also had a small scar above his lip.

"Hey guys," I said.

"Who's this?" Annabeth asked at the same time.

"Hi and this is Jason. Thalia's brother," Eli said. He smiled and gave a small wave. She turned to him and introduced me and Annabeth, both giving our respective smiles and waves.

"Hey," he said. He seemed to be looking at me more than Annabeth which was a bit creepy.

"Looks like Sparky has a crush," Eli teased. Jason rolled his eyes toward her like _Can you believe her?_ Annabeth and I laughed.

"You have no idea," Annabeth said.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked.

"I'll tell you at lunch," she replied.

"Tell what at lunch?" a voice asked behind us. We turned around. Percy. I looked at Annabeth. Her eyes were blazing angry. I took a small, subtle step away from her.

"None of you business, Kelp Head," Eli snapped. Literally.

"Woah, calm down, Princess. Hey, Jase. How's it going?" Percy said. They gave each other a 'manly' hug.

"I'm fine," Jason replied. Eli gasped suddenly.

"Sadie?" She said, mystified.

"'Liza!" A girl with blond hair with a red streak and blue eyes ran to her and gave her a hug. Eli returned the hug with happiness and confusion.

"What? I thought...you...Brooklyn...stuff...huh?" Eli stuttered.

"Was Eli just speechless?"Jason, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia, and I said in unison.

"Apparently," a boy said. He had cocoa-colored skin and brown eyes and hair.

"Carter?" Percy said. The boy smiled.

"Yes?" He said.

"Dude, I haven't seen you in so long," Percy said, giving the boy a 'manly' hug.

"Ditto," Carter said.

"So who is this?" Percy asked, gesturing to the girl, whose name was apparently Sadie, talking to Eli.

"This is my bestest friend ever," Eli said, squeezing Sadie. "No offense to you guys." She added quickly.

"It's fine," we all said. Eli sighed in relief. She started squealed again. Everyone except Carter had their ears covered with they're hands. Carter had headphones on and he had a knowing smile. When she stopped squealing (and boy did it take a long time) we took our hands off our ears or in Carter's case taking his headphones off. He handed them to Sadie.

"You were right. I should have kept them. Why did I give them to you?" Sadie said/complained.

"Because you didn't know," he replied. Sadie opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Eli.

"Oh my gods, I can't believe you two are here!" she said.

She was about to start squealing again, but Carter put his hand on her mouth. She took it off and glared at him. He just shrugged and walked away, probably to his next class. We all laughed at the exchange. She raised an eyebrow at me and I stopped and started blushing. Then she started laughing. We all stopped laughing/blushing when the warning bell rang.

"Ooo! I can't wait! Arts and crafts!" Eli said, bouncing to her next class. The rest of us muttered our byes and went to the direction of our classes. To Annabeth's disappointment, Percy was going in the same direction as her. I felt a tap on my shoulder. It was Jason.

"Where are you going?" he asked. I looked at my schedule.

"Math," I answered. His eyes lit up.

"Same here," he responded, smiling. I felt butterflies in stomach. I tried to shoo them away. No luck. "Come on." I followed him into our next class. When I entered, I saw something I thought I would never see anymore. Dylan Ventus.

You see, he was one of those boys who would flirt with any girl he could lay his eyes on. Unfortunately, I had to be one of them. He wouldn't stop. When he left, I thought my world would be free and I would never have seen him again. And just to my luck, he spotted me and smiled. He got out of his seat and walked toward me and Jason.

"Hey Piper. Need some help?" he said, giving me a blinding white smile. I felt Jason stiffen beside me.

"No, I'm fine," I replied. I tried to go past him, but he blocked my way which ever way I moved.

"Oh come on sweetheart, you know you need it," he said. I gritted my teeth.

"No I don't," I replied, trying to get by him again. He opened his mouth to say more, but Jason cut him off.

"She said no Dylan, so lay off," he said. I was surprised. I heard some "you just got pwned" and "boom!"s from the rest of the class. I sat next to Jason.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem," was all he said before the teacher came in and started teaching.

* * *

**So how was it? I promise I will start Percabeth soon. Just give it time. I was kind of getting bored with all the bland stuff, so I obviously have to add some drama. And Dylan will be back, unfortunately. But I need some drama. Sorry if it wasn't long enough. I didn't know what else to write. If there were any grammar mistakes, please blame on my stupid brain. Until next time. Bye! Please review. Criticisms welcome!**

**~Snowflake (who really wants a cupcake right now)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. Sorry. I know you're probably tired of my excuse so I'm not going to say it. Now here's the next chapter. Hope you like. :)**

* * *

Percy POV

I don't know why Annabeth hates me so much. When we all left in the direction of our classes and me and Annabeth, sorry, Annabeth and I went in the same direction, she started scowling at me. I was so lost in my thoughts I bumped into someone and books went everywhere.

"Sorry," I apologized. I started picking up the books. I looked up for the first time. The girl had red frizzy hair and green eyes and lots, I mean, lots of freckles. "Percy Jackson."

"I know that. Everyone in the school knows who you are," she said. Annabeth was trying to suppress a laugh but failing. "Rachel."

"Nice to meet you Rachel," I said. I started walking toward English. "See you around school."

"See ya," Rachel gave a wave and turned around and started walking away. Annabeth was now full out laughing.

"What?" I asked. She got back into her normal posture.

"Nothing," then she walked into English. I just followed her into the classroom. This was one of the subjects I knew I would like, since my step-dad taught it. I hope he might give me some advantages since I'm dyslexic. Annabeth sat down. I sat down beside her. She scowled at me. I just gave her my signature smirk and looked forward at my step-, sorry, . At the corner of my eye, I saw Annabeth roll her eyes.

"Hi everyone, I'm ," he said. "Not ." He was mostly looking at me. I looked down. "Anyways, since today is the first day, I will let you have some fun and get to know each other." Everyone groaned. "But you didn't let me finish. There is no project on this. You can use this time as a free period." Everyone cheered.

Everyone was being loud and noisy the entire period. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"What is it?," I whisper/asked Annabeth. That earned me a good hit on the head. "Ow. I already get enough of those from "Liza, why you too?" I said jokingly. That earned me another good hit on the head.

"Just look over there idiot," she said, pointing to a corner of the classroom. I was about to say I could see anything when I saw two girls. One had wavy brown hair and brown eyes. She looked as if she was trying to hide in the shadows. The other girl was the exact opposite. She had black hair with brown highlights. Yes I know what highlights are. Her eyes were a really dark browns that almost looked black. She looked like she was a gothic person with all her black clothes and black leather jacket. Kind of reminded me of one of my friends. Gothic Girl was trying to pull Shy Girl out of the shadows and was succeeding, sort of.

"_So_," I said.

"Gods are you always this dense?" She said. I opened my mouth to answer but apparently it was a rhetorical question so she continued. "Fine if you aren't then I am." She walked right up to them. Shy Girl saw and tried to go into the shadows more. Gothic Girl hadn't noticed her yet. Annabeth tapped on Gothic Girl's shoulder. Apparently, she thought it was someone else.

"Not now, Jacob. I can do this," I caught. Annabeth turned toward me and raised an eyebrow. I just shrugged in response. Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned back towards them.

"Jacob?" Annabeth asked. Gothic Girl turned around whipping her hair. Shy Girl just sunk into the shadows completely barely seen.

"What is your name and what is your purpose?" Gothic Girl said. Her eyes looked like they were made of steel.

"My name is Annabeth Chase and I came here to see if you needed help," Annabeth replied casually.

"Well I don't need any help, thank you very much," Gothic Girl turned around and started speaking rapidly in another language that I didn't understand.

"Well that went well," Annabeth said.

"Yeah 'cause it totally didn't go well," I said sarcastically.

"And I wonder where Eli got her sarcasm from," she said.

"Actually, I got it from her," I said. Annabeth opened her mouth to answer, but just then the bell rang. "Yes! Lunch!" I jumped up from my seat and raced out of the classroom. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Annabeth roll her eyes and walk out of the classroom.

I came into cafeteria to find 'Liza, Rachel and Sadie all listening to 'Liza's phone. Everyone was looking at them like they were complete weirdos, which I guess they were. I walked up to them and tapped Elizabeth on the shoulder. She looked at me.

"People are staring," I whispered in her ear.

"Let them. I don't care," she replied, then went back to listening. I shook my head and went to sit at my regular table. I looked for Elizabeth and Piper to invite them over. They were sitting with Annabeth, Thalia, the Stoll brothers, and the rest of my old friends, plus Rachel. Even Sadie and Carter were there. I looked at them sadly missing them.

"Hey Percy," Ryan said. He sat next to me. Ryan has hazel eyes and brown hair and definite mischief in his eyes. _Just like the Stoll brothers,_ I thought. "You miss them, don't you?" He whispered in my ear. I nodded, not trusting my mouth. "Then go sit with them. I'll come with you." That was why he was my bestest friend out of the entire group.

"You know what? I will," I said, standing up. The rest of the table stared at me, while Ryan smiled and got up with me. We went over to their table, the only table who wasn't staring at us. There were four empty seats. "You mind if we sit with you guys?" I said, grabbing their attention. Annabeth and Thalia looked shocked.

"Sure," Thalia said cautiously. She probably thought this was a kind of joke. I sighed sitting down. It would take some time to earn their trust back.

There was Travis and Conner Stoll. Everyone who first meets them thinks that they're twins but Travis is actually one year older. The only way to tell the difference is that Travis is one inch taller than Conner. They both have brown hair and constant mischievous looks in their eyes. Oh and they're the school's pranksters.

Then there's Katie Gardner. She has green eyes and brown hair. She's the gardener in the group, along as an environmentalist with Juniper. So in other words you do not, I repeat do not litter around her. You do not want an angry Katie after you. I've had experience.

So Juniper Dryad. She has green eyes and amber hair. Strange combination, but that doesn't matter. She's my used to be best-friend's girlfriend. Like I said before, she is an environmentalist so don't ever litter around her either. Angry Juniper is not a nice sight.

Then my used to be best friend, Grover Underwood. He has brown hair and eyes and loves nature like Juniper. He's really sweet too. Grover has this muscular leg disease so he's excused from gym. But don't let that fool. You should see him on enchilada day in the cafeteria.

There's also Jacob Sparkle. He's 'Liza's other half-brother and has green eyes and blond hair. He's a really big goody-two-shoes, which was weird since 'Liza is a big prankster. He's really smart and I guess that's there is to say about him.

Then there's Sophia Sparkle, but we call her Sophie. She's 'Liza older half-sister and has blonde hair and sky blue eyes. I guess blonde hair runs in the family. Sophie is really athletic. You don't want to get her mad her mad or else she will crush you to bits. Luckily, I haven't been in unfortunate scenarios with her.

Then Silena Beauregard. She has blue eyes and brown hair and is the girlfriend of Beckendorf. She loves fashion and all that pretty stuff that I have no idea what the name for it is. Umm… that sums her up.

Charles Beckendorf. He has brown eyes and black hair. He is a mechanic like his half-brother Leo.

Then there's Nico Di Angelo. He's a complete goth and emo even though he denies it. He has shaggy black hair and dark brown eyes. He usually tries to stay out of the spotlight but it doesn't work.

Hazel Levesque is Nico's half sister. She has curly brown hair and dark brown eyes. Hazel's really nice and sweet. Everyone loves her.

Frank Zhang is Hazel's boyfriend. He really muscular and has black hair and brown eyes. He can look really mean but he's a really sensitive guy. But he'll protect his friends if he has too.

Of course there's Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Thalia, Carter, Rachel and Sadie.

Then I heard a squeal. _What this time 'Liza? _I thought.

"What this time 'Liza?" Jacob said, voicing my thoughts.

"What?" Then she lowered her voice so only the table could hear. "You don't want to see your crush?" The table roared in laughter, mostly Thalia and the Stoll brothers. I cracked a smile. "You all shouldn't be laughing." The table instantly shut up. "That's what I thought." She smirked. Then she jumped up and ran to a girl, wait a minute, it was those two girls from the class. 'Liza hugged Shy Girl. Then she squeezed Goth Girl. "Ali! Chels!"

"Hey," Goth girl said, coolly. Shy girl smiled.'Liza dragged them over to the table.

"Guys this is Chelsey," 'Liza was jumping up and down.

"Sup," Goth Girl said raising a hand.

"And this is Alice." Shy girl smiled and gave a small wave. 'Liza introduced them to the rest of us. She even called me and I quote "my idiot of a brother". We continued lunch talking to each other, mostly the rest of them. Ryan kept on looking at Chelsey with this confused look. I elbowed him.

"Do you like her?" I asked, jokingly. He looked at me quizzically.

"No. I'm just scared," he replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because..."

* * *

***gasp* You'll find out next chapter. I need to end this chapter sometime. Plus I don't want to keep you waiting. Please review. I don't care if they are flames or anything. I need help anyways.**

**~Snowflake**


End file.
